User talk:Chillispike/Archive 9
Thanks Thanks for your help in editing "Clear Cut". Jakaan (talk) 23:36, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. As far as i can tell the "Visual Editor" is causing the problem, when you are editing an Article with a Template. :-- 09:34, May 4, 2016 (UTC) LU100 Treasure Hunt quests All of the treasure hunt quests are available and have no prerequisites, other than the one where you have to have the cave opened before you can get in there. -- (Talk) 19:02, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :I quite sure i ain't saw the quest for the druid ring before i did the first quest at the shore. I'll check with a other char. -- 07:53, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Need a new blue stat, "Health" Looking at Template:EquipInformation, I don't see a stat for "health", but of course I'm finding it on equipment. Can you assist me? -- (Talk) 18:56, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :hi! :Which item has that blue stat? i can only remember "Max Health" as blue stat and the old old Health green stat :-- 05:23, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :::It's a green stat. I was encountering it on LU100 collection rewards that were "tanky": ::: File:Primitive_Tae_Ew_Ring.png :::-- (Talk) 04:52, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::ok Primitive Tae Ew Ring. :::health will show on all items that call that parameter "health" -- 11:17, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::Perfect! That's how I have coded all of them I've entered. -- (Talk) 19:15, May 19, 2016 (UTC) LU100 Drops not showing up? Check Category:LU100 Dropped Items. Nothing is showing up. I have items in for every collection, and a number of items from overland names and the various quests. Shouldn't something show here? -- (Talk) 04:46, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :collection rewards are like Quest rewards no dropped items, that's why you don't see them. :I could make a change for the Template:CQuestReward so you can add the Update as well, like and create a new category for it. -- 11:24, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm not too concerned about quest rewards showing up, but surely when you kill an overland name, and it drops a chest from which you get a piece of armor, shouldn't that gear show up in Category:LU100 Dropped Items? :::A good example is Digger Kertig, for whom we have two drops recorded: Kertig's Orcskin Skullcap and Kertig's Blood-Stained Earring. I think both of those should be showing in Category:LU100 Dropped Items. :::-- (Talk) 19:19, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::i see .... either the drops from zones link to there or we just remove those cats due pointlessness -- 08:44, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Adding PRESTIGE to templates Would it be possible to add ' prestige= |' to the Template:EquipInformation and Template:ItemInformation? They're locked so I can't do it. -- (Talk) 20:38, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Also, in the templates that have ' icon = |' -- could we go ahead and change those to iconnum instead? -- (Talk) 21:39, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :you mean in the preloads (the template that get's loaded when you start a new article) right? but iteminformation too ? o_O :many still do use just icon and i wanted to keep the preloads simple. :I wrote a program to convert the information from census to eq2.wikia and with that program i'll only iconnum. My biggest problem with it atm is the time i need to sort the 10.000 to 19.000 articles with same name :( otherwise it would be kinda easy for me to add new items :-- 08:49, May 20, 2016 (UTC) How to make item links? Considering how long I've been editing this wiki, I can't believe I've never asked or accidentally figured it out...how do I make the item links? And apologies for making you follow me and fix them or add them. Doh! Yasuewho (talk) 21:29, October 4, 2016 (UTC)Yasuewho :Hi no worries :) :I guess you mean \aITEM 660190409 1941025990:The Djinn Master Plushie\/a for example right? :There are multiple ways to get that .. :*In game: link the item to a chat by shift+left mouse on the icon and copy the text to eq2.wikia or a notepad or what ever :*get the link from Census: Start the article with the correct name and click on the Census or the xml on the right to look up on the Census data base ::*In the xml it will look like: ::*Also you can get the iconid/iconnum as well there iconid="4069" :*Get the link from ueq2.wire (eq2wire converts the census information to an actual item) by clicking on "EQ2U" in the obx on the right. :-- 08:44, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Kunark beta server question Hey Chilli - do you know if you have to have a Gold account to be allowed to beta test? I tried to log onto Beta server and got the "Your account does not have the features required to play on this server" error. But I know how screwey Beta server can get, so I thought I'd ask if you knew before just dropping money on reactivating my paid account. Jeff (talk· ) 05:04, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Beta access atm is "only" for those who preorded the expansion. -- 06:27, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Changed to source editor Changed to source editor. Thanks for helping set to the templates correctly. Had trouble finding where to add "Steps" at and "rewards". Thrilled to help the community of Norrath love their game even more! Mercychalice (talk) 20:38, October 19, 2016 (UTC)Mercychalice. :Thank you! :You should be able to see the "preloads" of the templates on new articles under the "more" botton btw :-- 20:54, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering .. Hi, I was wondering if you could answer a question about editing new pages. Say for instance I want to create a new page for a new instance. I go to the editor, then up above I click on More+ to show the Wikitext shortcuts. I click on but all it does is put the text on the editor. Where can I find the rest of the default text that needs to appear in the editor? For example, the level, diff, szone, etc. ? I also cannot find a list of these parameters anywhere so I can just add them myself. I normally have to resort to copying/pasting content from another completed page. I'd rather just click one button and have all of the default parameters that need to be filled in appear. Is there a way to do this? Thanks. Skullpuck (talk) 17:30, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :For course i'm happy to answer :) :Ok the thing is there are 2 "+ more" buttons! and both do have it's use :Let me call em the black "+ more" and the blue "+ more" : :The black more pops up a small window and is meaned for linking to articles and maintance and such :*The for example is meaned to make a link to an instance :The blue more shows the Templates we premade to start on new articles quickly and is meaned for creating new article, but it makes you reload the page too! so make sure it's kinda the first thing to do before you start editing. :You should see 3 Tabs where the black more button after you clicked it. I update the tab for Current Update when a major update happens. :Note: i personaly use the monobook skin, not as fancy look as the wikia skin but i got used to that skin now. And and don't see those more buttons there .. i allways have the black more box below on all articles and the blue box allways above when i start a new article. Please note that is my personal favorite, both skins do work apart from some features that are only there in wikia skin. :-- 19:03, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Zone name The change you requested here: http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Kaesora:_Xalgozian_Stronghold?diff=686700 to add (Solo) to the end of the name. Will I need to go into all of the Nameds, Monsters I created and change the name of the Zone to add (Solo) to them? If I create a new monster and the page hasn't updated yet which name should I use? :No need to, i'll use my bot to move them all. :i flagged it for rename, so you don't wonder where the zone is while adding things :I could do that now quickly or in a bit .. If you wanna add more please feel free to .. just use the current zone name, then it's easier to me to make i catched all the zone move. :-- 21:00, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I had just created a new one and used the new format (Solo). I reverted it back to the one without (Solo). I'll stop adding content until you fix the zone name. Skullpuck (talk) 21:07, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :and sorted Kaesora: Xalgozian Stronghold (Solo), cleared up the the categories and changed all links to the (Solo) -- 21:35, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Awesome. I have another question regarding template properties. A lot of the templates do not have a description for the properties. For instance, the "Item" template for both the normal and the Current Update only has 1 out of 23 descriptions for the property fields as shown here: Is there a page on the wiki somewhere that describes what specifically each of these properties should include? I was able to guess via trial and error what some of the properties meant, but a glossary of terms for item properties would be great. Skullpuck (talk) 00:45, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :The full describtion can be found on the actual Template, where all parameters are. :in the case of the Item Template .. you can get there if you do Preview and then use the link below "What does this information mean?", most but not all articles have that kind of link. :In addtion when ever an article uses a template you can click on the lower right on "Show list of used templates" that leads you to the templates where the description of all parameters is. :Downside of the wikia skin there is you have to publish the article first to get that list showing in the templates. A preview alone doesn't update the list of the used templates like the monoskin does it. :-- 12:32, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Linking Question Thanks. Sorry one more question. What is the difference between using and XXXXXXX when trying to link something in an article? I've noticed that people seem to use them interchangeably. I prefer the version as it gives a better idea of where the link goes in the code. Is there a reason to use one version over another? For some reason what I'm trying to type isn't showing up in the article here, it's showing up converted. How do I type something and show the code instead of the converted link in the article? Skullpuck (talk) 16:36, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :link name that will show - is "the" wiki base style of linking. : - basically does the same as , but with the difference it checks if the article does exsits and if not it adds the artilce to the hidden Category:Articles with npc redlinks. :So if the Article does exsits it doesn't matter tbh, since it's there anyway and the article does't get added to the Category. :Both ways are fine for me somewhat. I'm lazy and just link em directly :/ :-- 16:47, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh yeah your second question sorry: some link or a Template -- 16:52, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Just wanted to stop by.. Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for the help cleaning up my KA tradeskill addition articles.--Morgurth (talk) 01:49, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for adding them! :) -- 17:54, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi Chillspike! Thanks for all your hard work! Ghostfaces (talk) 21:19, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for helping keep this up to date and clean. :I do what i can =) -- 22:08, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Epic 2.0 collection shiney category templates Each template has separate "starting the collection" sections. While the actual shineys in the Epic 2.0 timelines are purple, and only visible to people on the quest, there is no corresponding template category. *"HP" has an inaccurate description (use an excavation helm, etc.), but proper color *Special Red has accurate text, but of course, the wrong color :So there should be a "SP" (Special Purple) then right? -- 11:28, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::just checked Warden's Orison it has red as color and the text seems to be correct too ::it uses reason = while on | to have a matching text there ::So starting from there .. it's all fine i would say ::Please use purple as color and "reason" to describe what is needed to see them ::-- 13:01, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :::I put them in red with the reason. I use a program called f.lux to ease the strain on my eyes and they appeared red to me. If they are indeed purple, please adjust. I won't know for sure until I get there with my second priest who isn't even started yet. I have tested, and Purple with reason works as well. :::-- Oneup-AB (talk) 20:05, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ah ok, no worries about that color =) ::::My channeler is not far off to do that collection, i'll update it if needed -- 21:08, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::Guessing it was indeed red?Oneup-AB (talk) 04:54, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::they are mainly purple with a red sparkle inbetween. The "normal" red ones actually do like more redish. ::::::Can be misstaken as red when you stand close to them on a quick look, from the distance they look more purple then red ::::::I updated Channeler's Orison and Awakening Bonds: Whispers of the Past with purple, i guess i should update the others too quickly ::::::-- 14:06, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Another Magma Sample? Hi Chillispike! I'm looking to make a magma sample page for the quest Sootfoot Service: Hot Rocks but there's already a Magma Sample; a house item. The one I want to make is a quest item fished from dense magma nodes in Lavastorm. In such a case, what needs to happen? Thanks! Ejep520 (talk) 20:21, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :hi! :"needs" to happen .. to sort it out the following steps are needed: :#Rename the one that is there to like Magma Sample (House Item) with creating a redirect :#change the "new" Magma Sample to a disambig page on top and change the link to the house item to just be #Magma Sample (House Item) :#add a link to the other item like Magma Sample (Sootfoot) or something that gives a good idea what it is for :#use the altname parameter on both articles to display the actual name and place on top of the 2 articles. :as you see it's sadly quite some work to sort it out. :If you want to take of that one, your help is welcome =) If not no problem at all. Asking this way or useing the adminneeded will get my attention =) -- 23:46, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks Chillispike! I wondered if it wasn't something like that. I didn't want to embark on this and find out an hour and an angry admin later I goofed. ::Ejep520 (talk) 00:57, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :::Hmm... I did miss step 4, and I changed a couple of capitalizations I didn't need to. I think I'd grade my own work at about 75%.Ejep520 (talk) 12:45, January 23, 2017 (UTC) EQ2Players in CharacterInformation Template Dead links now. Not sure if that feature can be removed from the default output -- 14:02, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :Checked: User:Chillispike/Sanji :EQ2Players doesn't work, the others do work :=> works with the correct ID :I may can tweak it so you search for the charname if no ID is given. :-- 14:37, January 23, 2017 (UTC) ::EQ2Players was what I was referring to being dead links. Should have clarified in the body. :: 14:52, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :::Sorry, readed to quickly there. I deactived the linktoeq2players in the Template:CharacterInformation -- 16:27, January 23, 2017 (UTC) EquipInformation updates Template:EquipInformation appears to need Black gem slots and overcap stats among other things. I was planning on adding in the found epics thus far in my downtime between meetings, but alas, that has passed :) 21:08, January 30, 2017 (UTC) :Black gem slots? checked the epic 2.0 and they where orange. :/ :Yeah i really should add fervor overcap and critbonus overcap to it. :will add the two overcap tomorrow -- 22:14, January 30, 2017 (UTC) ::done, will change the color to orange later -- 22:38, January 30, 2017 (UTC) agnostic dungeon Hi, I just did this zone: http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Charasis:_Maiden%27s_Chamber_(agnostic) and I'm pretty sure it was introduced in ToT. I say that because I know I've never done an agnostic dungeon before. I raided in CoE, did heroics in Altar of Malice, and I was gone before ToT came out, I take a lot of breaks. I don't know if this is right, but here's a reference: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EverQuest_II_expansions#Terrors_of_Thalumbra The funny thing is I stressed about it but it was way too easy. I was rewarded with 4 Draconic Etyma maybe because it's the new War Runes source, or was. I hesitate to remove that banner though, not sure what the history of placing it is. While that part of the history does match my memory, I joined the game in the Sentinel's Fate expac, and I was f2p (you could ONLY play on Freeport server then if you were f2p), but quickly became silver. That was BEFORE the beastlord class. The reason I think that part is mixed up is, they not only do an expansion but also a content update every year. So while AoM was the expac, Cobalt Scar was the content update that year, and right now we also have ToT with the update, "new" Zek (Scourge Wastes). The mini-expacs are always free, I think, at least they used to be. So long way of saying, don't take that wikipedia page as gospel. But in the case of ToT/agnostics I think it does match. Dungeon finder was probably AoD, or the next expac. Around then I took a break to play the Neverwinter beta. And the big buzz was being able to join a group from anywhere so no travel / waiting for group members to arrive... I think everyone was jealous of the new LOTRO dungeon system, which at that time gave awesome loot which could be sold and was a benefit to the economy. Now not so much. I never did check back with Neverwinter about whether they fixed that problem of getting stuck in a zone, there was no easy way to zone out if you changed your mind and decided to leave before finishing, at first anyway. IDK about now. But dungeon finder was far earlier than agnostic dungeons. Dungeon Maker happened in between the two, both the easy xp / powerleveling fiasco and the pulling of the xp from Dungeon Maker, all that happened long before agnostics were on the scene. I can add all this to the talk page and remove the tag if y ou wish, just didn't want to do that without asking someone who's "responsible" :) --Subaltern (talk) 03:43, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Awakened’s Tomb Weapon I had been editing the original version of Awakened’s Tomb Weapons, when I came across another page with the same title, but with the suffix "(collection), but I could not figure out how to delete this duplicate. So thanks for deleting it for me ... Maladryn (talk) 09:43, June 21, 2017 (UTC) :Hi! :Yw no problem at all. Only admins can delete articles. When you think something should get deleted because you created it by misstake or it's no longer needed place on top of the article. that way we can see it and decide if we delete it or handle it differently. (sometimes i make a redirect instead for example) :-- 13:20, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Gardener's Watering Can Hi Chilli Help needed! I created a page: Gardener's Watering Can I also uploaded 2 pictures for it: but I am unable to attach the screenshot of the examine window. I have tried inserting various names after iname = but nothing seems to work ...? Sorry to be a pain ... can you sort this out for me Thanks Maladryn (talk) 08:21, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :Hi, i sorted the missing parts of it out. :iname2 is for visible screenshot, which is "Watering can.jpg" :iname for the examine window, which is "Gardener's Watering Can (Furniture).jpg" :-- 08:55, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Chilli ... you're a star! The next thing I was gonna ask you, was to delete the original Watering Can (Furniture) title ... but you beat me to it! ... thanks again :) Maladryn (talk) 09:12, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :yw =) :If you think something should get deleted place on top of th article. Every now and then i sort em out :-- 09:15, July 3, 2017 (UTC) obalt Scar fishing node Hi Chilli, I need to create a Cobalt Scar fishing node (for collections) to replace the Thalumbra fishing node that I used on the Molluscs Collection. There are a few more CS collections similar to this which I plan to create in the near future. Would you please advise, as I cannot figure out how to do it. I have already uploaded a new picture: Oops ... I forgot to sign my last message regarding CS fishing nodes ... Maladryn (talk) 10:24, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :No Problem, fixed it. Thanks for pointing out -- 15:58, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Chilli, but the new jpeg I uploaded needs to REPLACE the Thalumbra one, for this collection as it is for Cobalt Scar. I think we need a new fishing description to add to shiney Type, such as fishing2 or fishingCS. Currently we use ... type =fishing| (N)ormal, (P)ages, ©orpse , (H)idden, (A)erial, (H)idden Hope this clarifies things Maladryn (talk) 16:24, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :i added "fishingcs" for the fishing ones in Cobalt Scar -- 09:19, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Chilli That's perfect! I see you had to create a new type = fishingcs. Is that something I could have done myself, or is that only possible by administrators like yourself? Maladryn (talk) 10:16, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :It depents if the template is locked or not :Template:CQuestInformation is locked for new users or non logged in users, which means you prolly could edit it. :Some Templates are locked so only admins can edit them, to prevent unwanted edits. :If you know how .. sure. Np if i change it, it's sadly easy to break em. -- 10:43, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Bot removing images? Hi Chill, Just wondering why the bot is removing jpg images of house items. Do they need to be added back or revised in some way? Is that an intentional change? If so, why remove valuable images? 02:58, August 17, 2017 (UTC)Yasuewho :I run the bot semiautomatic on updates, means i see every change of articles before i save it. it only runs full automatic when i upload articles that don't exist. :the first batch where 2000 artciles, can be that i may missed the link to image which wasn't my intention at all. :I try to watch as good as i can when i bot update articles. :So when i removed them with my bot it was by accident, sorry just add the images back in. :-- 07:13, August 17, 2017 (UTC) No problem, I figured that might be the case. I uploaded a lot of them, so I can probably figure out the file names. :) I just need to get my login sorted. 23:28, August 17, 2017 (UTC)Yasuewho :Thanks for understanding! :For your login try Wikia forgot password :-- 08:18, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Signature testing With a idea from Signature templates on central * |Chillispike (talk)}} -- 08:41, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Windows 10 userbox Thanks Chilli, Nice one!! I couldn't figure out how to create a Win 10 user box, so I copied the one used by Ejep520, as a starting point, and planned to work on it, but you've done a great job! Maladryn (talk) 17:58, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :Your welcome =) -- 21:28, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Something Hinky with iname in Collection Quest Pages There's something hinky with iname in collection quest pages, such as Hoods of the Denizens. The image should be to the right above the info links box, but it shouldn't be shoving the main quest info down. -- (Talk) 21:18, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :Checked the look with monobook and wikia skin in full hd :both i see the collection info on the left, image next to it on the right and info links below :my change of the template shouldn'T have any effect on the look, i used the same layout as before. :Could you upload a screenshot of how you see it ? :-- 21:28, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. I tend to leave my browser window only about 75% of the size of my monitor. It behaves when I went to full screen. Sorry! -- (Talk) 22:58, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Collection rewardtype needs to allow "Ethereal" The Collection Quest template (CQuestInformation) needs to allow "Ethereal" for rewardtype, rwdtype1, rwdtype2, etc. See, for example, Ancient Nizari Statues, which rewards an Ethereal white adornment.-- (Talk) 22:56, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :Allready there, either use rewardtype or rwdtype1, rwdtype2 but not both :I need to look into it to add em to special category when both ways get used :-- 23:03, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I changed the template in a other way .. Rewardtype gets handled the "old way" (this+that) and normalized the new way ::It doesn'T matter if you use rewardtype and rwdtype1 at the same time then ::-- 07:19, August 21, 2017 (UTC) please delete Hi Chilli I created a screenshot of Murrar Shar (quest starter for the quest: A Light of Hope) not realising a screenshot already exists! Would you please delete my picture (Murrar Shar.jpg) as the original one looks better IMO. Thanks Maladryn (talk) 14:34, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :done :Note: Admins see if an article is nominated for delete when someone placed or on top it. :-- 14:42, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Into the Maw collection items I created Collection Quest pages for the various Mage Epic 2.0 collections required during the quest Into the Maw, and also the quest reward pages. Do you have a bot that will ping the Census and create the pages for the individual collection pieces? -- (Talk) 19:17, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :yeah sure np =) -- 20:37, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::done -- 21:18, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Note about my Bot: I have a "own" database to sort out double items names and to handle the whole bunch of information. Downloaded every item, quest, collection, recipe, achievement, marketplace information and spells from census A program i wrote parses all those information to create the items, collection, sets and spells in wikiformat I use Autowikibrowser to read/write on the wiki and other bot i wrote looks for the item i parsed before. Some mythical epic2 weapons are missing but i wanna sort something else out before i update my files/database. So feel free to ask for articles i should create quickly -- 21:29, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Need a new front-page News Blog Item I'd post it, but I don't have the user privileges. Any chance to get a very limited admin access so I can update news on occasion? Here's what I'd like to post: Expansion Prelude Event: Strange Sensations * The prelude event Strange Sensations went live September 19, 2017. This is the run-up to November's release, EverQuest II: Planes of Prophecy. -- (Talk) 20:37, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :You should be able to write em, you are in the list. go to and place Category:News in the blog. :just figured i should make em as well. :gonna write it quickly -- 21:29, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Collections Hi Chill, Can you please take a look at the following 2 collection pages that I created recently: *Purely Passionate Devotions *Spirit Infused Natural Crystal Please compare my original pages to the newly amended ones. Pay special attention to the Rewards section. I think the amendments are nonsense! Don't you agree? I Don't have the authority to tell this guy it's wrong. Thanks for your help Maladryn (talk) 07:50, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello Chilli and Maladryn First of all thank you Maladryn for your kind words. I Copied one collection-page and used it on all the heroic collections to get an uniform look, as with all the collection pages. It is an ongoing work in progress, and if you feel the rewards are nonsense, please correct them. Don't make a fuss over nothing. Kind regards Darkhathor. -- :@Maladryn: It never is or never will be problem to question an edit. Just a matter of how the question is asked =) :@Darkhathor: I saw your edits on the collections, thank you for them! :I do have all collections parsed with collection items and rewards. But i don't know where they can be collected. :I finished a batch of updates today, so hopefully i find the time update/add collections from the Kunark Ascending Collection Timeline. Means i'll change em to the fancy style like Coercer's Cantrips + uploading all the collection items of them as well. :About "unknown" rewards it's prolly best to just leave it blank :-- 10:59, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Thank you both for your responses. :@Darkhathor: Look, I don’t get things right every time either, as Chilli can testify. However, allow me to demonstrate what the Rewards section, should look like according to accepted EQ2 Wiki protocols, when the rewards are unknown. Please check out Scattered Ash Seeds as an example. By the same token, it is impossible to fill in details for the rwdtype1, rwdtype2 etc, when the rewards are unknown! If we make a change or an amendment surely we need to have evidence to support those changes? Maladryn (talk) 11:38, September 27, 2017 (UTC) ::sure you can use rwdtype1 to 4 even without the rewards filled out ::Would be it nice if all information is there in update? yes. Is that every time possible ? no =) ::When you hand in 5 KA collections and all give collection items and legendary items, but you forget which collection gave what then why not use rwdtype1 to 4 or the first 4 collections gave those 2 kinds of rewards .. well np if you assume the following collections do the same ::Once the items got added someone can verify and if it was wrong .. well then it wrong and can correct it :) ::It's even possible that when someone added the collection the reward was fabled, but now it got changed to legendary. ::The main thing in the end is to fill it out as good as you can and if you unsure or "sure there is information missing" place the wikia or update template on top of it. :: -- 11:50, September 27, 2017 (UTC) :::i advanced my collection parse, the current result is Airs Above the Ground :::The informations apart from czone, czones, patch, rwdtype and type are from census. :::i defo can't parse czone, czones and patch from census :::rwdtype1 to 4 are possible to parse, but not sure how accurate i can get it :::type is "only" possible if it's a meta collection :::-- 19:21, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Icons Hi Chilli, Thanks for adding an icon number to Green Hood Band of Leaves & Green Hood Band of Vines. If you point me in the right direction where to find these icon numbers, I will be happy to apply those, as I realise I may be duplicating already existing icons. I have now applied the same icon number (3437) to the 3rd reward Green Hood Band of Roots. Cheers --Maladryn (talk) 10:04, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :when you look at an item (either preview or current) there is a box on the right called "other resources" there is some links .. the "Census" link shows items with the name in json format and the "xml" on the right of it shows it in "xml" format. I normaly use the xml format because it's compact. :The Green Hood Band of Leaves for example opens census as json or census as xml :the related parameter there is called "iconid" the information is equal in both => iconid="3437" that number is the iconnum :"many" icons are duplicates, that is one of the reasons why we started to number them by slot and quality in the past. I guess that 99% of the icons will be unused, due the "change" to using census to create items. :-- 10:52, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Please ban me Thanks for being a part of keeping EQ2 shit, it's always nice to see members of the community try to keep other members of the community in the dark on actual pertinent information. Go fuck yourself, pal. -- :I'm sorry that you disagree with my reverting of your edits on Stormhold (Server). I do like information sharing, as long it happens in a polite way. :2 weeks ban "granted", it will be longer next time. :-- 07:09, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Greenmist weapons Hello Chilli, I half-expected you to reinstate the itemlink details on Fear's Visage of Greenmist and Dread's Visage of Greenmist. However, allow me to explain why I removed them: After publishing the new changes, I noticed that some details remained unchanged. Notably, the amount of damage inflicted under effects, and the weapon damage and damage rating. So I went back into edit mode and decided that maybe the itemlinks were out of date. I temporarily removed one to see if that made a difference, and it did! So I concluded that I need to remove them to ensure that the new latest damage details would be published. Now clearly I am missing something, as I see that the proper damage details are now showing, eg 9866 NOT 26512 and 221 - 521 weapon damage instead of 174 - 521. What I do not understand is why?? Perhaps you could shed some light on this for me please. Unless I understand this, I'm likely to make the same mistake, which of course I would like to avoid. Thanks for your help to date Maladryn (talk) 14:29, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :The first part of the itemlink is the itemid, if's negative you need to add to get the itemid. :Even when the stats changes or a item get's named correctly the itemid stays the same. :To be able to actually check the changes we need the itemlink to take a look at the item. :I copied the itemlink from census, actually to readd it. :So if you notice that the stats aren't correct anymore it's 99% certain that the itemid still is the same, but the second number has changed. the 3 other numbers are for reforging stats. :=> best to get the itemlink from census (links are in the box on the right) or ingame. :Otherwise no one can "verify" your change kinda. :-- 14:43, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Quick Beta access question Hey Chilli, was wondering if you might know the answer to this. I have All Access and all the expansions except for Rum Cellar, and I'm trying to get into Beta, but I'm still getting the "your account does not have all the features required to play on this server" error. Did I miss an expansion pack between Kunark Ascending and now or something? Jeff (talk· ) 19:11, October 28, 2017 (UTC) :You need to preorder the expansion for Beta Access at eq2 preorder :-- 10:15, October 29, 2017 (UTC)